Bart Fouche
Filmography 2018 - The Bull (Short) (completed) Irving 2018 - Maze Runner: The Death Cure Engineer (as Bart Fouché) 2016 - Tutankhamun (TV Mini-Series) Maurice - Episode #1.2 (2016) ... Maurice 2016 - Cape Town (TV Mini-Series) Alexander McDonald - Relativity (2016) ... Alexander McDonald - Enigma ... Alexander McDonald - Show-Time ... Alexander McDonald - Echoes of the Past ... Alexander McDonald 2015 - Black Sails (TV Series) Kensington - XVIII. (2015) ... Kensington 2013 - Death Race: Inferno (Video) Razor 2012 - Leonardo (TV Series) Placidi - The Dogs of War (2012) ... Placidi - The Fugitive (2012) ... Placidi - Hitched (2012) ... Placidi - By the Sword (2012) ... Placidi - The Tortoise and the Hare (2012) ... Placidi - Stupid Cupid (2012) ... Placidi - The Mask of Death (2012) ... Placidi - Dragon Hunt (2012) ... Placidi - Diabolical Acts (2012) ... Placidi - The Betrothal Ball (2012) ... Placidi Show less 2011 - Beaver Falls (TV Series) Brandon's Dad - Episode #1.3 (2011) ... Brandon's Dad 2011 - Der Verdacht (TV Movie) Kriminalbeamter Franklin 2010 - Spud Handyman 2009 - Invictus Prison Guard 2009 - Der Kapitän (TV Series) - Piraten (2009) ... (as Bart Fouché) 2007 - Flood Chopper Pilot - SC 149 2006 - Avenger (TV Movie) Jet Pilot 2005 - Supernova (TV Movie) Agent #2 2005 - Charlie Jade (TV Series) Diedrik - Dirty Laundry (2005) ... Diedrik (as Bart Fouché) 2004 - Curse of the Ring (TV Movie) Crew Chief (uncredited) 2004 - Boy Called Twist Bill Sykes 2000 - Kin Rob 1999 - Slavery of Love (TV Movie) Jan van Branden (as Bart Fouché) 1999 - Pirates of the Plain Frank 1997 - Merchant of Death Chaseman 1992 - Timber (TV Movie) Stompie 1990 - Kwagga Strikes Back Ferreira 1990 - Crossing the Line Luke 1989 - Forced Alliance Reggie 1989 - Circles in a Forest Vasselot de Regne 1989 - Killer Instinct Musif 1988 - The Stay Awake Jason Second Unit Director or Assistant Director (12 credits) 2015 - First Peoples (TV Mini-Series documentary) (first assistant director - 5 episodes) - Europe (2015) ... (first assistant director) - Australia (2015) ... (first assistant director) - Asia (2015) ... (first assistant director) - Americas (2015) ... (first assistant director) - Africa (2015) ... (first assistant director) 2012 - Copposites (first assistant director - as Bart Fouché) 2012 - Asad (Short) (first assistant director) 2010 - Spud (first assistant director) 2010 - Ausgerechnet Afrika (TV Movie) (second unit director) 2009 - The Inspector and the Sea (TV Series) (assistant director - 2 episodes) - Schwarzer Engel (2009) ... (assistant director - as Bart Fouché) - Der sterbende Dandy (2009) ... (assistant director - as Bart Fouché) 2009 - Diamonds (TV Movie) (first assistant director: South Africa) 2006 - The Last Dog in Rwanda (Short) (first assistant director) 1998 - Ernest in the Army (second assistant director) 1997 - Merchant of Death (first assistant director) 1996/II - Angel (TV Movie) (first assistant director) 1990 - Tolla is Tops (assistant director) Hide Writer (1 credit) 1990 - Tolla is Tops Hide Self (1 credit) 2001 - Jungle Navy (TV Movie documentary) Zimmer Category:Cast